


Dark Secret

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After accidentally going through some of Leoneil's things Yuto decides to confess his feelings for him. (I still suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me in any type of social media I own you must have realized I have a bit of an obscesion with Vaniru, so after a couple of failed attempts I was finally able to write something decent about them, so here. I hope you enjoy this. In this story they are living together (they shared a house a while ago due yo recording in Germany)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.

  
  
Yuto looked up from his chair noticing the hour. Surely Leo would arrive any minute now. He then got up, going to set the coffee machine to work. They had been sharing the house for the last month and he had pretty much memorized the vocalist’s routines.  
He knew Leo enjoyed having some coffee when he arrived. It had taken him a few tries but he had finally figured how the dark haired liked it. He knew it wasn’t his duty to make things for the other, but he wanted to be as pleasant company as he could be.  
  
A few minutes later he heard the door open and close, and Leo’s footsteps approaching the kitchen.  
  
“Hi…” Yuto smiled as he saw Leo appear by the kitchen door. “How was your day?”  
  
“Good…” Leo answered pulling his hair back and holding it with a ponytail.  
  
“Coffee will be ready in a minute, do you want some?”  
  
“Sure…” the vocalist said taking a seat at the table.  
  
“Are you tired?” the blonde enjoyed talking, much more than Leo as he had realized but he still kept trying to get something out of him.  
  
“A bit…” Leo sighed placing his arms over the table and resting his head against them. Yuto took it as a sing not to bother him, getting up and picking a couple of mugs to pour coffee, “How is your composition going?”  
  
The blond turned a bit surprised, he didn’t expect the vocalist to decide he wanted to talk. “Oh… good I guess…” he smiled as he poured the coffee. “Do you want cream or milk today?”  
  
“No… plain is fine…” Leo answered straightening himself up and receiving the cup. “It’s really hot…”  
  
“Do you want ice?”  
  
“No, I’ll let it cool on its own…”  
  
“I was able to finish the song I told you about yesterday.” Yuto sat at the table as well, “I think it will fit nicely with the lyrics you wrote… I can bring my guitar and play it for you…”  
  
Leo smiled softly. “That’s ok, we can discuss that later. I bet you are tired too…”  
  
“Not much…”  
  
“I can tell you cleaned the kitchen… and the living room…” Leo looked at the guitarist, who was now blushing softly. “What else did you do besides writing music?”  
  
“I did the laundry… and changed bed sheets on the rooms…” Yuto answered feeling his face grow red with every word. “I might have been procrastinating a bit…”  
  
Leo had to laugh at this. “I feel bad when you do all the work on the house… we could hire someone for those chores…”  
  
“It’s ok, I don’t mind doing those things…” Yuto said. “I worked on the music! I really did…”  
  
“I’m not accusing you or anything…” Leo then blown softly against his coffee as the blond’s eyes trailed his expressions.  
  
“Are you reading something new?” Yuto asked still craving something to talk about with the raven haired.  
  
“I’m reading some poetry…  I think I’ll finally finish a song I wanted to write a while ago…”  
  
“That’s awesome… I want to be like you one day…”  
  
Leo looked up, catching a glimpse of Yuto’s dreamy expression; however the guitarist looked down as soon as he noticed the other  was looking at him. “You are kind…”  
  
“So are you…” Yuto smiled. “I’m going to cook dinner tonight… is there anything you want to eat?”  
  
“Surprise me…” Leo then got up, taking his mug with him. “I’ll be in my room…”  
  
Yuto bit softly on his lower lip. He knew Leo was difficult to please with food so he sighed. He was complicated but still he enjoyed having him around.  
  
  
The next day Yuto had been working on his composition though he still wanted Leo’s approval before recording so he had set up his equipment on the living room. He knew he still had some time to kill before the vocalist arrived, so he went to fold and store his clothes. Leaving Leo’s in the basket.  
  
“I don’t think he minds if I fix his clothes…” he told himself then folding the vocalist clothes too, entering his room and noticing the bed was occupied by several stacks of books. _“I guess I’ll place them in the closet…”_ he thought placing the basket with the clothes on the floor and opening Leo’s wardrobe, beginning to place the clothes where they seemed to go.  
  
_“Now… where does he keep his underwear?”_ he wondered then opening one of the lower drawers, closing it as he noticed things that looked like sex toys, blushing profusely.  
  
He stayed kneeling on the floor for a few moments wondering if he should just leave the remaining clothes in the basket. _“Well… he doesn’t need to know what I saw…”_ he finally decided; opening the next drawers and finding underwear, so he began placing the clothes there.  
  
However, once he was done he felt his curiosity taking the best of him. “He doesn’t need to know…” he whispered to himself as if anyone could have heard; opening the lower drawer once again. “Are you the kinky type?” he asked no one in particular as he took a pair of furry handcuffs and a blindfold. “I shouldn’t be seeing these things… Maybe they are just props or something…” he told himself placing the things back where they were, seeing a black bottle among other things, picking it and reading the label, dropping it as soon as he realized it was anal lube.  
  
Right at that instant he heard the front door opening so he closed the drawer and the closet, fleeing the vocalist’s room and going down the stairs.  
  
The blond found Leo at the kitchen, making coffee. “You are home early…” he smiled.  
  
Leo looked up at the blond. “Yeah… are you ok? You look a bit flushed…” he asked noticing the blond rosy face.  
  
“Oh, nothing is wrong…” Yuto said. “I was just… folding clothes…”  
  
“Great…”  
  
“Are you too tired?” Yuto asked. “I wanted to show you my progress…”  
  
“Sure, I’ll just get some coffee and I’ll be at the living room…”  
  
After playing for Leo, Yuto had completely forgotten about his findings on his room. The vocalist had liked what he heard and the blond was happy with that. After dinner he had picked up his equipment and after leaving everything in order he had decided to take a shower before going to bed.  
  
When he finished his shower, the blond placed a towel around his waist and opened the door to go to his room, seeing Leo standing outside. “Did I take too long?” he asked worried.  
  
“No…” Leo said looking straight into his eyes. Making the blond feel a bit intimidated. “Did you… by any chance… go through my stuff?”  
  
Yuto’s eyes widened. “I swear it was an accident!” he had been caught and now he had to confess. “I didn’t mean to touch anything… I was just looking for your underwear drawer and I saw… I didn’t mean to intrude…”  
  
Leo blinked a couple of times. He had noticed his clothes were folded in his closet and had wanted to tell the blond he didn’t need to do that for him, however he noticed the guitarist now probably knew his deepest secrets. “What did you saw?” Leo asked crossing his arms.  
  
“Some handcuffs…” Yuto admitted looking down. “And… a funny black bottle…” he then looked up, meeting the dark haired piercing gaze. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Well… I guess you would have found out eventually…” Leo sighed. “Just… I can fold my own clothes… ok?” he then walked to his room.  
  
Yuto followed him. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“No… should I be?” Leo looked back at the blond as he entered his room and closed the door without waiting for an answer.  
  
Yuto sighed, walking to his room. He really expected the vocalist would forgive him eventually.  
  
Leo had avoided Yuto for the next day, however the day after that was his day off and he had decided to stay in his room. He wondered what the blond thought of him now. He had always seemed to admire him so much and now he hoped he wouldn't change his mind or something.  
  
The vocalist knew this was also Yuto’s day off, but as he wondered if he would be fine if he skipped all his meals that day he heard a soft knock on his door. So he sighed. “Yes?” he asked.  
  
“I… made breakfast…” Yuto’s voice sounded apologetic. “Would you like me to bring it here for you?”  
  
“I’ll go down in a minute…” Leo sat up, he supposed Yuto thought he was mad and was worried; and he didn’t have the heart to let him believe so.  
  
A few moments later Leo entered the kitchen, Yuto was eating his breakfast already. “Thanks…” the vocalist said sitting in front of the blond.  
  
“I hope you enjoy it…” Yuto tried to smile. “I’m sorry again… I really didn’t mean to upset you…”  
  
“I’m not upset…” Leo began eating.  
  
“You avoided me all day yesterday…” Yuto stated looking at the dark haired.  
  
Leo looked up at the blond. “How would you feel if I’d find something you didn’t want me to see?” he asked trying to make the blond see his reasoning. “I’m embarrassed… ok?”  
  
“Oh… I also have embarrassing secrets…” Yuto said. “I could tell you if that would make you feel better…”  
  
“You are pretty shy… what kind of dark secrets can you have?” Leo asked skeptical.  
  
Yuto blushed deep red. “There’s a shoe box under my bed… you can go see it…”  
  
“It’s ok… I don’t need to do that to make it even…” Leo smiled.  
  
“But… I don’t want you to be awkward with me…” Yuto insisted.  
  
Leo sighed. “Don’t worry…  I’m not mad at you…”  
  
“Can I ask you a very personal question?” Yuto asked.  
  
“Go ahead…”  
  
“Are you gay or just really into kinky stuff?”  
  
This was Leo’s turn to blush, so he closed his eyes. “I don’t like labels… but if you must know, yes… I’ve dated both, women and men…”  
  
“Are you currently dating any?”  
  
“No, I’m single as of now…” Leo looked at the blond. “Don’t worry, I won’t hit on you…”  
  
“Why?” Yuto was a bit surprised by the vocalist’s affirmation, not realizing what he had asked until the word had already left his mouth.  
  
Leo blinked a couple of times looking at the blond. “Because…”  
  
Yuto looked down. “I’m sorry… that was inappropriate…”  
  
“I’m not the kind to prey into people just because they are around me… ok?” Leo smiled. “You don’t need to be afraid of me or something…”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you…” Yuto dared to look back at the vocalist. “I… kinda… like you…”  
  
“I like you too…” Leo then drank some coffee.  
  
“I mean… I think you are really beautiful…”  
  
“I’ve heard it the other times you’ve said so…”  
  
Yuto sighed, probably it had been a bad idea to always speak his mind to the vocalist. “Leo… would you hate me if I would want to date you?”  
  
“Oh… you mean… you like me that way?” Leo asked finally understanding what the guitarist wanted to say.  
  
The blond nodded “You don’t have to like me back or anything… And if it makes you awkward I won’t mention it again…”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be weird?” Leo asked. “I mean… we are living in the same house now…”  
  
“I think that could make it easier…” Yuto shrugged.  
  
Leo placed one of his elbows on the table, cradling his face on his palm as he looked at the blond. “Have you dated guys before?”  
  
“A couple of times…” Yuto admitted biting his lower lip.  
  
“What happened?” Leo wanted to know more, he supposed Yuto wouldn’t take it as an offense.  
  
Yuto blushed slightly. “They lived too far away and found other people closer to home…”  
  
“What if it doesn’t work? Do you think you can still share the house and the band if I break your heart?”  
  
Yuto meet Leo’s piercing gaze, he was at least contemplating the options seriously. “You could never break my heart…” he began, he however stopped as he realized he needed a better come back than that. “I’m not a child… I think it could work… as long as we have an understanding…”  
  
“What kind of understanding?”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t forgive you if you cheat on me… I would understand if you get to like someone else, but you would have to let me know first…”  
  
“No cheating sounds reasonable… anything else?”  
  
“If you are mad at me or something you need to tell me…” Yuto drank some more coffee. He had never had a conversation like this and it felt more like he was at a job interview. “Would you have any rule towards me?”  
  
“I guess… the same things you said…” Leo said. “I think we are a great band, I really don’t want to ruin that…”  
  
“Don’t you think we could work better together by being closer?” Yuto insisted. He didn’t want the band to be something to stop them from being happy.  
  
Leo smiled. “Maybe…” he sighed then drinking some coffee. “Wouldn’t you feel weird kissing me or something?”  
  
“No… I’d love to do it!” Yuto blushed again, realizing he really needed to start thinking before talking. “I mean…”  
  
Leo then got up, approaching the blond, taking his face in his hand and joining their lips on a soft kiss.  
  
  
Yuto could still feel his face turn red at the memory of their kiss hours later as he was cooking lunch. Leo had simply kissed him and then had said he had things to do, leaving him to sort himself out.  
  
The blond wondered for hours about the meaning of that kiss. Had Leo enjoyed it? Was that his way to say “Thanks for trying anyway”? He didn’t want that option to even exist. He however was brought back to earth as he smelled the food burning on the stove.  
  
  
Leo climbed down the stairs at lunch time, seeing pizza on the table. “I thought you were cooking…” he said as he looked at the blond washing something on the sink.  
  
“I changed my mind…” Yuto blushed not wanting to admit he had burnt lunch because of thinking too much.  
  
“Would you like to go to the movies later?” Leo asked taking some plates out and beginning to set the table.  
  
“Sure!” Yuto smiled finishing and washing his hands to go to eat. “Is there anything you want to watch?”  
  
“We can go and decide there I guess…” Leo said beginning to eat.  
  
  
Their date had been good, Leo had refused to let Yuto pay by saying he had paid for the pizza at home so he deserved to be invited to something too. The movie had been funny, even though they had decided to watch a scary movie. But at least they had enjoyed it.  
  
The night was a bit cold, Yuto noticed as they left the train station and began walking back home. So he rubbed his hands over the arms of his jacket.  
  
“Are you cold?” Leo asked holding the blond softly without waiting for an answer.  
  
Yuto smiled. “Thanks… would you like me to cook something for dinner?”  
  
“I think I ate enough at the movies…” Leo said. “But you can cook something if you are hungry…”  
  
“I’m not hungry either…” Yuto looked at Leo, The cold air moved his hair slightly towards his face, so he took his hand towards him, moving it aside.  
  
Leo stopped, looking intently at the blond, getting close to his face and kissing him once more. This time his lips didn’t just stay pressed against Yuto’s but grazed softly against the upper one, sucking his lower lip afterwards. The blond then circled his arms around the vocalist’ neck as he felt the other's arms go around his back, deepening the kiss. Neither knew how long they shared that moment; but as the kiss was finally broken, the blond could feel certain nagging on his belly that threatened to travel south.  
  
Leo then took the blond’s hand softly with his own, walking the rest of the way home in content silence.  
  
  
Yuto had decided to take a cold shower before bed since his hormones seemed to be taking the best of him. That however had done little for him as he lay awake on his bed. His mind kept going back to their kiss, how Leo’s body heath had felt so right against him. He would have wanted to fuse their bodies together as to never have to let him go. He wondered how his hands would feel traveling through his body, biting his lip as he felt his manhood stiffening beneath his covers.  
  
The blond sighed moving his covers away. The moon was full that night, and he hadn’t closed his blinds so it was easy to see even if it was dark. He then pulled his long shirt slightly up seeing the tent in his boxers. _“This is gonna be a long night if I don’t do something…”_ He thought as he got rid of his boxers, he felt a bit guilty as he trailed his fingers down his manhood, caressing his glans softly. Attempting to concentrate on what he was feeling but instead his mind betrayed him making him imagine it was Leo’s hand down there.  
  
He closed his eyes as he circled his fingers around his manhood, stroking himself a bit faster, still attempting not to think of Leo and failing miserably. “I shouldn’t be doing this…” he whispered to himself as he surrendered to his desires. Turning around and placing one of his hands on his headboard for stability; closing his eyes once more as he began moving his other hand on his already leaking manhood picturing Leo behind him, taking him hard and fast.  
  
He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he tried to imagine just how good it would feel to have the vocalist doing these things to him, however as he felt he was getting closer, he heard a small creaking noise. So he stopped, opening his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. He sighed as he convinced himself he had probably made the noise himself. But then he felt the bed sink slightly behind him.  
  
“Seems like you could use some help…” Leo’s voice said as the blond felt his strong arms wrap around his chest.  Yuto blushed deeply as he felt the vocalist’ body pressed against his back and one of his hands going slowly down his groin.  
  
“Please…” was all he could say as he felt Leo’s slender fingers wrap around his manhood.  
  
Leo complied, caressing the guitarist manhood, tightening his grip slightly on it as he felt the blond’s body shiver in pleasure. “Come on… cum for me…”  
  
“Ah!” Yuto couldn’t have hold himself back even if he wanted, coming hard on the vocalist hand. “Leo…” he sighed trying to regain control of his senses.  
  
The vocalist then made Yuto lay on his back, stealing a kiss from his lips. “Sorry… I couldn’t sleep…” he said as he then kissed down the guitarist’s neck.  
  
“Neither could I…” Yuto gasped as he felt Leo’s teeth nibbling on one of his nipples. “Ah… Leo…”  
  
“You are so sensitive… I like that…” Leo said straightening himself a bit, unlacing his silk robe and opening it, showing his bare skin to the blond.  
  
“You are so beautiful…” Yuto said taking once of his hands to caress the vocalist’ chest.  
  
“How far do you want us to go tonight?” Leo asked looking intently into the guitarist’s eyes.  
  
“As far as you wish to take me…” Yuto answered, pulling Leo on a passionate kiss, feeling his hardened manhood pressing against his, sensing it stir back to life as Leo’s fingers pinched softly on his nipples.  
  
“How much do you want me?” Leo bit down on the blond’s neck.  
  
“Ah… I want you so much… too much…” Yuto moaned then feeling something cold pressing against him. “Please…”  
  
“Please what?” Leo asked inserting his finger slowly into the blond’s body.  
  
“Don’t stop…” Yuto requested as he felt the vocalist’ finger moving in and out of his body.  
  
“You feel really tight…” Leo said as he began pushing a second finger into the blond’s body.  
  
“It’s been a while…” Yuto admitted as he felt the vocalist’ fingers leave his body, returning with some more lube. “I’m sure I can take it… don’t worry…”  
  
Leo smiled looking at the blond. “I don’t want to hurt you…” he said as he scissored his fingers into him.  
  
Yuto then pulled the vocalist closer once more, kissing him deeply; moaning against his lips as he felt a third finger entering his body.  
  
“I think you are ready for me…” Leo said, breaking the kiss, taking a condom and sliding it down his manhood.  
  
Yuto pulled one of his pillows, placing it beneath his hips as he spread his legs a bit wider for the vocalist. “I am… please take me…”  
  
Leo then aligned himself against the guitarist, entering him slowly.  
  
“Oh… God… You are big…” Yuto closed his eyes, relaxing as much as he could to allow his body to accommodate the vocalist’s manhood.  
  
“It feels really good…” Leo complimented, resting his weight on his elbows and kissing the guitarist’s lips as he began a deep and slow pace.  
  
Yuto’s moans crashed against the vocalist’s lips, it was much better than he had pictured it. The blond moved his hands towards Leo’s back, caressing it, going down and gropping his ass, pulling him against his body.  
  
“Yuto…” Leo moaned as he began increasing his pace against the blond. He kissed his neck, biting him softly. Loving every sound the other made. “You are so sexy…”  
  
“Ah… so are you…” Yuto moaned as he felt the vocalist finally reach his prostate. “Yes… there… please…”  
  
“As you wish…” Leo then increased his pace and strength, straightening himself slightly as he took the blond’s legs, placing them on his shoulders as he moved against him.  
  
“Ah! Leo!” Yuto closed his eyes, taking one of his hands to his now leaking manhood, caressing it a couple of times before losing it, coming hard on his own belly.  
  
“Ah!” Leo could feel the blond’s body spasm around him, filling the thin barrier between then with his seed.  
  
  
A few moments later, Yuto was laying on Leo’s chest as he held him softly. “That was awesome…”  
  
“It was…” Leo agreed pulling the covers over them. It was beginning to get chilly. “We should get some sleep…”  
  
“You are right…” Yuto then straightened up a bit, kissing Leo’s lips softly. “Sleep well… I’ll make breakfast for us tomorrow… “  
  
“Thanks…” Leo smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.  
  
  
The next day Leo woke up as he heard some noise down at the kitchen, he then sat up passing a hand over his face. _“Maybe I should go help him…”_ he thought as he got up, looking for his robe and seeing it on the floor. So he bent over to pick it up, remembering then about Yuto’s box.  
  
His curiosity got the best of him as he tied his robe, so he knelt by the bed; finding the shoe box easily and opening it. “Yuto!!!”  
  
  
“Are you still mad at me?” Yuto asked as he stopped walking next to Leo back from the studio that day. Leo simply looked back at him reproachfully. “Can you at least tell me why you are so mad? You said you would…”  
  
Leo sighed. “You really don’t get it do you?”  
  
Yuto pouted slightly. “It is an embarrassing secret!"  
  
“Being a fan of a ridiculous thing is not that embarrassing…” Leo sighed, as much as he had pretended to be mad at him all day he just wanted to laugh. “I should have known your secret wouldn’t be that big…”  
  
“I don’t know what you expected to find…” Yuto pushed Leo slightly.  
  
“Fine… I forgive you…” Leo finally said. “But you are buying us dinner tonight…”  
  
“Sure!” Yuto smiled feeling relieved. “What do you want to eat?”  
  
“Surprise me…” Leo smiled as he began walking again.  
  
“You are not helping me here…” Yuto pouted following him.  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, yes Yuto has stated multiple times on interviews just how beautiful he thinks Leoneil is XD


End file.
